<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday by Jolynestockings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104434">Happy Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynestockings/pseuds/Jolynestockings'>Jolynestockings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>breddie twitch fandom, ginger_requiem fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Eternity, Home Invasion, Longing, Murder, POV Second Person, Poster, Suffering, reddit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynestockings/pseuds/Jolynestockings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name was Kazuichi Souda.</p>
<p> You're the ultimate mechanic, well, used to be. Until one day the gods forsoke you to live a painful and grueling eternity glued over uwu grafetti in an irish teenager's room. You had come to know her as Lilith. She never paid much attention to you, but you spent every moment of your day watching over her like a guardian angel.</p>
<p> You couldn't eat, although your stomach rumbled in pain. You couldn't sleep, although your eyes ached. You couldn't blink, although your eyelids sagged in agony. You couldn't even breathe, although your lungs screamed for air.</p>
<p> You think back to your life in your old realm. You think back to Sonia, and wished to shed a tear. You wish you could have told her how much she meant to you. It was your second day plastered against the beige walls, and you were already forgetting everything of your past life.</p>
<p> You were forgetting how to think.</p>
<p> Lilith returned home from her school and lay on her bed. You felt Lilith take a photo of you; the most attention you had recieved in hours. You stared down at the ginger with your greyscale eyes.</p>
<p> The sides of your mouth ached as you kept your gaze on her with your forced smile. Every second passed like a thousand, as the watermelon in your hands grew heavier. What you wouldn't give to go back to the universe you called home, you did not know.</p>
<p> You expected Lilith to stay on her phone for at least an hour after returning home, but instead you watched her drop her phone and sit upright. Her ginger curls bobbed as she went to her window to peer out. You wished you could peer too, but you were stuck in place. Maybe if you had your legs, you could shuffle around, but Lilith was unmerciful. Lilith looked a bit freaked, but you were never good at reading faces anyway. You read her lips as she muttered something under the lines of, "holy shit". She grabbed the sides of her curtains and pulled them shut, and then turned to you.</p>
<p> Well, not exactly you, but the chipped white door to your right. She clasped the golden handle in one hand and a gaming chair in the under, shoving it beneath it. And, for the first time since you were printed, your eyes widened a bit. Now, you weren't famailar with this world's customs, but that certainly wasn't normal where you came from.</p>
<p> Then again, you came from a world where you were brainwashed and sent to an island in a killing game.</p>
<p> The handgrip shook and twisted by the time Lilith had secured the chair under it. "Fuck off, jenna!" She cried hoarsly, scrambling to the corner of the room. Lilith pressed her spine against the furthest wall and wiped away her tears with her egirl sleeves. "It's not funny anymore!" She screamed desperately. The door splintered and smashed, as a hand crushed through it. </p>
<p>The frames of the door tumbled onto the floor, as the hand pushed through an arm, then a torso, then a head. This was someone you had never met, an unfamilar face to you. Eventually a whole body had protruded through the remains of the door. In the left hand of the other woman whom you had come to know as Jenna, clutched a shiny silver knife. The brunette swung it around like a mad man, slashing the air. She stepped through the remains of the doorway and scanned the room, locking eyes with the ginger. Jenna was silent, opting to lick the tip of the knife and take slow, agonizing steps towards Lilith, like a wolf hunting cornered pray.</p>
<p>You squinted your eyes, hoping to what had forsaken you here would allow you the luxury to close your eyes. Sure, you had seen dead bodies before in your life, but you didn't feel like having your stomach churning for a lifetime. It was quick and smooth. </p>
<p>Before Lilith could yell, Jenna slashed the knife a few times. You didn't get to witness the gruesome details of her intensines spilling out or her eyes bursting from her head, but your greyscale paper was splashed by, vibrant, neon pink.</p>
<p> For the first time in forever, you blinked in utter disgust and surpise. But, something deep inside of the pit of your stomach turned. In, the most vile and sickening way, it made you feel at home.Back in your own realm. And you hated yourself for that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>